A Trip Down Memory Lane
by DrowningFelix
Summary: The Marauders gather for sunday dinner, and they begin reminiscing.


**A Trip Down Memory Lane or**

**How James Got Lily **

**Summary: our favourite quartet and Lily discuss how James got Lily to date him.**

**AN: For Ellen, without whom this would still just be a four sentence comment on a fan page post. Felix out-**

* * *

Lily entered the small living room, wiping a bit of flour from her hands onto her jeans.

"Sirius, you put that broom away right now! Why I let you get that thing for him I'll never know." She narrowed her eyes at the man, who had taken said broomstick and hidden it behind his back, looking sheepish.

"But Lils, Harry has got to he a natural. It's in his blood!"

Remus, who was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

It was the day after Harry's birthday, and they were all gathered for sunday dinner. It was hard to be together these days, and they took any chance they had to be together.

Harry, now a one year old little boy, was playing for a knitted plush golden snitch. He threw it across the room, giggling and crawling off after it.

His black hair had grown just as unruly as his fathers, and Lily foresaw years of fighting with it.

Harry scooped up the plush in his chubby fists, stuffing one of the wings into his mouth.

Peter stepped in then, having been on the floor with the boy. He gently took the plush from his mouth, chuckling.

James stood, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Dinner almost ready, Lilyflower?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, the casserole is in the oven, we have about fifteen minutes."

She watched as Sirius scooped up the baby Harry. Being a godfather had changed the man. They had always thought he hated children, but he acted like he was a second father to the boy.

He practically lived at the cottage, and always brought the boy gifts. Half of his toy chest was gifts from the man.

He was whispering to the boy, and Harry was giggling and squealing happily when Sirius tickled his baby fat.

"You see Harry, your father was a legend, he was. Best quidditch player in centuries, he was!"

Lily scoffed. "You're going to fill his head with lies, Sirius." James chuckled.

"Hey, I managed to get you, yeah? I must have been doing something right."

Lily shook her head, smiling. She took Harry into her arms, smoothing down his wild hair.

"You see, Harry, your father was an idiot. I hated him for a while, thought he was a prat."

Sirius laughed, throwing himself onto the couch next to Remus, throwing his feet on to the man's lap. Remus protested, throwing his legs off.

"But one day, he shows up outside one of my classes with a bouquet of flowers, and he begs me to give him a chance. And he looked so pathetic, I figured it couldn't hurt to give him a chance."

"Oi, I was not pathetic!" Remus, Peter and Sirius were roaring with laughter.

"Mate, you gave her Lilies. And then you proceeded to babble about how she was definitely prettier than the flowers."

Lily chuckled at the memory.

"Lily, Lily!"

The red head groaned, rolling her eyes. Her friend Alice looked back at her.

"Want me to sick Frank on him?" The man in question chuckled from his girlfriend's side.

Lily shook her head. "No, I guess I'll talk to him. I don't think prat is catching. But we can only hope." Alice snickered and dragged her boyfriend, pulling him away.

James skidded to a stop, holding out a bouquet of Lilies.

"Lily, I got you flowers, see? Lilies, pretty aren't they? But o-of course, you're definitely prettier, I mean, I just thought, since your name is Lily and all..." he reached up with his free hand, smoothing down his mop of unruly hair. His glasses were slightly askew, and his face was red.

"They look squished." James blushed a deep red at that.

"I uh... I wanted to make it here on time, and I missed the vanishing step on the staircase, and well..."

Lily chuckled. She reached out and took them into her arms.

"This Saturday, the Three Broomsticks, about noon." James's eyes widened.

"What?"

Lily laughed. "A date, Potter. I'm assuming you know what those are?"

James grinned. "Yeah, yeah... a date."

Lily smiled and turned, making her way to the library. She smiled, sniffing the flowers.

Maybe dating James Potter wouldn't be so bad after all.

James was bright red. Remus was holding Harry now, playing peek-a-boo.

"Oh come on Lils, I wasn't that bad." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"James, you came back to the common room and proceeded to grin into the fire for an hour. We thought she'd cursed you." Peter sat on the arm of the couch, reaching over to Ruffle Harry's hair.

Lily loved watching the four boys with the baby. They turned into different men. Remus had always been more sensitive, but they all turned into girls when it came to the baby.

"Guys, I want Harry to remember how much of a stud I was!"

"You want us to lie?" Remus sipped his hot chocolate.

"Moony! Come on. What about that one Ravenclaw girl?"

"The one who dumped you because you forgot your date at Madame Pudifoot's?" Sirius sprawled out on the couch, taking Harry and sitting him up on his chest. Harry immediately hit him in the face, which sent Peter and Remus into a fit of laughter.

"Oh. Well what about-"

"Face it James," said Remus through his laughter, "You always got dumped. You were so focused on Lily, and everyone knew it."

James groaned and slumped down on the armchair.

There was a ding, and Lily jumped up.

"That'll be dinner! James, could you get Harry's high chair set up?"

James nodded, standing and taking Harry from Sirius.

Remus stood as well. "I'll help, Prongs." The three made their way to the kitchen.

Sirius sat up, turning to Peter.

"Hey Wormy, I have something to talk to you about."


End file.
